Dancing girl (character)
The Dancing Girl is a recurring non-playable character in the Final Fantasy series. The dancing girls are usually nameless throughout the series, only a few have been given a name. The dancing girl's role varies from game to game, but the most common role they have are them dancing for the player. They have no gameplay value, just to entertain the player in a comical fashion. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Arylon is one of few dancing girls to have been giving a name in any ''Final Fantasy material up to date, however, her name appears only in the North American release on the NES. She remains unnamed in future installments of Final Fantasy. Unlike her successors in future games, she does not dance for the player in this game. Instead, she gives out useful information to the Warriors of Light to aid them in their quest to restore the crystals. ''Final Fantasy III Three dancing girls can be found across the Floating Continent. This is the first game in the series where the dancing girl will perform a short dance for the player's entertainment, which bares no impact on the story. The dancing girl in Ur makes an appearance during the ending sequence where she tries to kiss Ingus for saving the world, but is stopped by Princess Sara Altney. Final Fantasy IV She serves no other purpose other than dancing for the player. In the Japanese Super Nintendo version, she takes off her red dress and, revealing her bikini, does her little dance, and puts the dress back on once she finishes dancing. This scene was censored for the American version, she doesn't strip down to her bikini because her dress sprite was removed. Since this was removed, she picks up nothing. This scene was restored in the Gameboy Advance release, but was again censored in both the North American and European version of the PSP version as she does not remove her dress whatsoever. In the PSP version, the dancing animation is exactly the same, including her walking off to grab the now "invisible" dress. The dancing girl's sprite of the dress by itself is removed, and they copied the sprite of her in the dress over the sprite of her in her bikini. The ending to her dance comes out as a little bit odd because she would retrieve her dress and dress herself back up. She was completely giving a different look in the DS version as a pink-haired girl with a yellow ribbon. While standing around, she wears a long red dress. When the player talks to her, she will strip down to a bikini and start a short scene of dancing about. Other than being a short joke, she has no real effect on the storyline, and may actually not be the same person in each town she appears in. The dancing girl is also seen briefly in the summon sequence when Rydia summons Bomb in the DS version only. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In Palom's Tale, Troia's the only place featuring many dancing girls. In order to access the area, the player will need to purchase the item Member's Writ for 10,000 gil. Five dancing girls will turn out to be five old women who will dance for Palom for a comical scene. After the scene, Palom will have a single digit HP. Going into their dressing room, the player will find an old woman selling Member's Card for 50,000 gil which will allow access to the Queen's Bounty Pub. After speaking to the man at the southeast corner of the King's Bounty Pub and showing him the Member's Card, he'll open the path to the Queen's Bounty Pub. This place will feature nine dancing girls, and they'll give a dance for Leonora which will embarrass her. There are two dressing rooms, the dancing girls on the right side sells female-exclusive equipment and the one on the left side sells the VIP Card that will allow access to The Emperor. If this card is shown to the man on the right counter, he'll open up the corridor into The Emperor. Twelve dancing girls will dance for both Palom and Leonora in The Emperor's . Near the end of their dance, the dancing girls will spell out Palom's name by positioning themselves across the screen in the five letters that makes up his name. The dancing girls can be found in the two dressing room on both sides. Final Fantasy V There are three dancing girls found in the pub in Tule. When Bartz speaks to one of them on the stage, She'll tell him to sit at the barstool near the stage and face in their direction. Once this is done, they'll dance for him. The player must request a dance in order to get to the piano past the dancers to upgrade Bartz's piano level. Final Fantasy VI Unlike her ''Final Fantasy processors, the dancing girls in this game do not dance for the player. The first dancing girl appears in Nikeah. If the player talks to her with Cyan in the party, She'll flirt with him and trigger a humorous scene. Two of them can also be seen working at the Auction House in Jidoor. During the occupation of Albrook by the Gestahlian Empire, there are many dancing girls present in the local Pub. Two dancing girls are found dancing on the stage entertaining the imperial soldiers while the others are drinking with them or serving them drinks. In the World of Ruin, many of these dancing girls are scattered in numerous towns across the ruined world. Music Gallery Trivia *In all the versions of Final Fantasy IV, the music played when the dancing girl dances in Baron and Kaipo is an arrangement of "Sabre Dance", originally composed by Aram Khachaturian in 1942 for the ballet Gayane. *In the Developer's Office of Final Fantasy IV, Yuno Lee, who is dressed like a White Mage asks the player if they want to see her dance, but refuses to do so. Category: Final Fantasy IV Non-Player Characters Category: Final Fantasy V Non-Player Characters‎ Category: Final Fantasy VI Non-Player Characters‎